Halo
by Tishannia
Summary: AERITH & SEPHIROTH, set during CC; Shinra has always been after her, but now that Zack knows, he isn't about to let her continue to live in fear. Instead, he decides to enlist the help of a certain high general... Will he help them? Aerith isn't so sure.
1. prologue

**Halo**

_( sephiroth & aerith )_

_; we're of two different worlds_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything -- Square does, to their greatest benefit and my greatest displeasure. But not really. It would take to much effort that I would never be able to give. Damn.

NOTES:

This story will inevitably contain spoilers from Crisis Core. This story will inevitably not be exactly like Crisis Core -- in fact, I can tell you right now it simply _will not be_. I will be bending the characters and world to suit my needs. If you have issues with either of these things, then I would suggest you stop right where you are (stop I said!) and don't come back until you've sorted that all out, because the last thing I want is any kind of complaining from people. That is why I took the liberty of writing this note out for you. I really do love you.

* * *

_I never promised you a ray of light,  
I never promised there'd be sunshine everyday,  
I'll give you everything I have, the good, the bad.  
Why do you put me on a pedestal,  
I'm so up high that I can't see the ground below,  
So help me down you've got it wrong, I don't belong there._

_One thing is clear,  
I wear a halo,  
I wear a halo when you look at me,  
But standing from here, you wouldn't say so  
You wouldn't say so, if you were me  
And I, I just wanna love you,  
Oh oh I, I just wanna love you_

_I always said that I would make mistakes,  
I'm only human, and that's my saving grace,  
I fall as hard as I try  
So don't be blinded  
See me as I really am, I have flaws and sometimes I even sin,  
so pull me from that pedestal,  
I don't belong there._

-- Haley James Scott ( Halo )

* * *

"He can help you."

Looking at Zack, Aerith knew instinctively she could trust him. But... "Sephiroth? The high general of Shinra." Stepping away from Zack, she shook her head, as emotions warring within her left her with nothing but a mountain of indecision. "Wouldn't he be more interested in doing what Shinra wants?" She asked quietly, her voice laced with the doubt she felt.

"He's my friend. And... I know I'm his friend, even if he doesn't want to let me know all the time. He would never give you up to Shinra... Not if I asked him to and I explained it to him. He would understand." Zack assured her with nothing short of absolute conviction. Something told her that he meant Sephiroth truly _could_ understand...

But she wouldn't ask.

He moved forward to take her hands in his and she could feel their strength. She looked up into his bright blue eyes, serious with sincerity and she nodded.

"Okay." She agreed. "I trust you -- but don't let me down!" She said, falsely enthusiastic as she tried to hide the sudden dread and helplessness weighing down on her.

She _did_ trust him.

But she also trusted Shinra to find some fault in Zack's plan and ruin not only her life, but anyone else who involved themselves in hiding her.

What else could she possibly think of Shinra? That was all anyone could expect from them.

* * *


	2. first meetings

**Halo**

_( sephiroth & aerith )_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything -- Square does, to their greatest benefit and my greatest displeasure. But not really. It would take to much effort that I would never be able to give. Damn.

NOTES:

This is probably my last set of notes for my dear readers. Gackt (sorry, Genesis!) will in no way make any kind of appearance in this fic... At the moment. Unless I find some use for him, he _is_ of no use to me and I will not kill myself in attempting to bring him into this story. What else? Many characters will make an appearance... Cloud, Tifa, Kunsei from CC... You never know who else may pop up. Of course, we're not going to be seeing Cid, Barret, Red or anybody like that. Strictly sticking to CC. Anyways, I know this is probably an annoying fore bit to chapters and I think that's all you need to know...

Enjoy the story! :)

* * *

Zack had told her he'd be back quickly after repeatedly assuring her that Sephiroth would have time for him. However, she'd been waiting in his room inside the Shinra building for over half an hour and she was feeling nothing short of paranoid. Sure, the door was locked, but this was Shinra. Shinra was full of Soldiers who knew how to do their jobs.

What if he had just told the general outright instead of breaking it to him gently? That was definitely something Zack might do if he felt cornered... And if he had, maybe

Sephiroth had already refused? Or worse...

"Stop it! Stop it!" Aerith berated herself aloud, but her fear was beginning to transform itself into frustration. Frustration, for her, inevitably turned all thoughts into exaggerations of worst-case scenarios. She was going to go insane if he wasn't back soon!

"He said Sephiroth would help. Sephiroth would be fair. That he... understood." She hesitated on that particular reason -- what did he understand? Maybe it was a sore subject for him and Aerith being in a similar position would only aggravate him instead of induce sympathy...

A knock on the door had her jumping out of her skin. Was it him?

Was it someone looking for Zack? He'd warned her that people liked to frequently barge into his room!

"Zack? You there?" Someone called through -- and that someone was _not_ Zack.

"Planet, what do I do!?" She whisper-screamed, watching the door without blinking, completely still. She had never felt so panicked in her life as she did now. It wasn't the greatest feeling. The doorknob was turning...!

But it was locked. A great sigh of relief escaped her, though she made sure it was quiet. Who knew what trained Soldiers could hear behind closed doors!

"A locked door? That's unusual..." Whoever was outside said to himself, sighing. "Well, uh, if you're in there, I'll come back later... But you might not be... Maybe I should just wait here..."

* * *

"You brought a woman into a restricted facility?" Sephiroth asked Zack, his voice telling of the interest and minimal disappointment he was feeling. "I hope you can get her out just as quietly."

"Well, uh, that's the thing... I'm not taking her back out." Zack smiled goofily, hoping to lighten the mood that was always carried whenever Sephiroth was in the room. Sometimes he was just _too_ serious and this was a situation he wanted to end well. He scratched the back of his head, feeling the first little bit of apprehension creeping into his stomach and knotting itself up.

Sephiroth turned his glowing eyes on Zack, the question in his eyes clear.

"There's something I need your help with. It's specific to who she is."

"Who would she be?" Sephiroth asked. "I didn't know these girls liked to stay for more than a night."

"Woah, she is not one of _those_ girls!" Zack sputtered, holding his hands up in front of him. "No! Sephiroth, what do you take me for!?"

The corner of Sephiroth's lips quirked up a smidgen. "Right."

"I think it might be better if I... showed you."

"Are you going to regret showing her to me? This secretive pretense doesn't suit you too well and I can only assume this means that if Shinra knew, they wouldn't be happy." Zack shook his head in agreement. "How unhappy?"

"They would probably kill me to get her if I didn't give her up without a fight." Zack deadpanned. "She's the real deal."

Sephiroth raised a cynical eyebrow. "My curiosity is piqued." He looked like he would have sighed if he were the kind of person to do so. "And you can not go to any other person about this?"

"No. Absolutely not. And I'm hoping we're good enough friends that you'll help."

"You will soon know then, won't you?"

"Uhhhh, by the way," Zack started as Sephiroth walked out the door, "she's a little panicky about me coming to you in the first place." Lowering his voice to a hushed whisper, he continued, "so try not to intimidate her too much. I know how much you love to do that. She's really a sweet girl."

Sephiroth said nothing to that, but Zack took that as a good sign. At least he was interested. He supposed he couldn't ask for more than that.

After a few minutes of silent walking, Sephiroth asked Zack the dreaded question. "How did you manage to get inside without anyone noticing? If she's so important to the company."

"Well, we climbed up the side of the building. Not all the way, of course," he added when Sephiroth threw him a dubious glance. His rooms were at the very top of the building due to his Soldier status. "Just far enough until we got to an area I knew we wouldn't be caught. Then we rushed it. It was a little difficult though." He admitted. "She was so nervous. But you'll understand when you see her."

The continued walking, the infantrymen and lower class Soldiers nodding their heads stiffly or bowing down to Sephiroth as they passed, keeping their wide eyes on the impossibly long sword attached to his hip all the time. It was ever-present though and Zack wondered why they weren't yet used to it. It was the epitome of Sephiroth, the thing he was perhaps most known by. He redirected his thoughts to Aerith however, given that there was no point in thinking about the way everyone acted around Sephiroth when he already understood.

Aerith was probably jumping off the walls right about now over how long he'd taken. He hadn't meant to, of course... But she would thank him later if he could get Sephiroth to give them his very valuable help.

She would like Sephiroth anyway; that was just how she was. She'd find something in him. It would be good for the man in question, too, no doubt.

Stepping into the elevator, Zack stood silently as they passed by more than thirty floors._ Slow down, Zack,_ he thought._ Getting ahead of yourself there. He hasn't even met her yet -- or agreed!_

"You have some company." Sephiroth informed him, after they had stepped out of the elevator and made thier way around the corner. Zack moved around him and had to stop himself from bursting out into laughter. He could only imagine what the Aerith was doing in his room now, with someone waiting outside... talking to himself, it looked like. "Kunsei!" Zack called, striding over to his room, Sephiroth in tow.

Kunsei turned and smiled. "Zack! I wasn't sure if you were avoiding me or something; your door's locked!"

"Yeah, crazy, huh? That's definitely a first!"

"General Sephiroth, sir." He acknowledged, standing stiffly in the customary military stance. Sephiroth nodded, indicating he could relax.

"So where were you guys?" Kunsei asked.

"Ah, just somewhere talking about this and that. All that Soldier stuff."

"Right, right. So, wanna go inside? I got something to tell you!"

"Uh, Kunsei, now is really a bad time." Zack said, sounding sorry. He scratched the back of his head sheepishly. "How about a little later?"

"Oh, okay. Yeah, no problem." He nodded, turning to walk away. "Talk to you later, then! Keep him in line, Sephiroth, sir!" He laughed.

"Yeah. Right." He sighed, clapping Kunsei's shoulder. "Sorry again, man." When the other man was further down the corridor, he added, "I'm gonna need it where I'm going."

"Assuming the worst usually brings it about." Sephiroth said, giving Zack the eye.

"Right. Right. I'm just suddenly a bit nervous!" He said, taking out his room card and swiping it.

"Do you have reason to be?"

"Didn't we already talk about this, Seph? Hope you don't mind me calling you that, because you don't have a choice anymore. If I die, I want to have the words, 'gave Sephiroth a nickname and he loved it' across my tombstone."

"You're being melodramatic."

"Oh well!" Zack cheered, swinging his door open. "After you!"

* * *

Aerith wasn't sure what she felt when she'd heard Zack come back; she could hear him talking to -- Kunsei, was it? -- through the door, seemingly alone, until Kunsei made mention of Sephiroth. Her heart dropped, that was for sure, but she'd been otherwise calm.

The conversation had gone on a little bit further and then suddenly she could hear the swipe of the card in the door and she watched as the door swung open.

And then he walked in. He was... there.

He seemed to take her in for a moment, watching her with those eerily green eyes. His face showed absolutely no emotion, which she supposed she should be used to, even having not known him. That was the face you saw everyday, on posters, on TV screens, on billboards...

It unnerved her. She was glad when he took his attention off of her and turned his head to Zack. "I believe I understand now."

"Right, I thought you would. You can only imagine." Zack nodded, sending her a reassuring smile over her confused frown. "It's nothing. Aerith, this is Sephiroth. But you already knew that." He turned to shut the door and she was being watched again by the intimidating silver-haired general. She couldn't believe she was in the same room as him! She was beginning to understand why people were in such awe over him when they came back from seeing him face to face. "Sephiroth, this is Aerith." Zack introduced, moving past the general to stand beside her, putting a comforting hand on her shoulder.

He didn't say a word.

"I, um... Hi." She smiled brightly, holding up a hand.

No response. He just watched a little oddly.

"Sometimes the words escape him." Zack joked. Sephiroth's expression finally broke as he eyed Zack.

"So?" But Sephiroth could feel a powerful energy emanating from the girl. She wasn't someone to take lightly; she was different from the normal human being, that much was clear.

"Aerith is... the last remaining Ancient that the Turks have been after." Sephiroth's eyes shot back to green eyed woman. That explained it. "We've been friends for months now and I've known, but it's not the Turks specifically who have been after her. They were sent after her; Hojo wants her."

"Ah." Sephiroth muttered, his eyes hitting the floor. "That almost explains why you brought her here. Except for the fact that Hojo works in this building." Sephiroth said, a hint of mocking in his tone.

Zack had to ignore it. "You agree with me when I say there's no way he can have her. You and I both know what he would try and do. Or at least, we can assume that, anyway."

"But you need my help for what, exactly? You seem to have the situation covered."

"We're in the building where she's most wanted. People aren't going to be looking for her in here, but... when I'm gone on missions and you're here, I need you to look after her. Besides that, if this doesn't work out and she has you on her side, we might have less of a fight on our hands. I could be discharged for this, possibly killed over it, but at least you'd still be here to help her. She's important. You know what the higher up's have been talking about, Sephiroth." Zack's mouth tightened into a taught line. "She deserves more than that."

Sephiroth turned his eyes back to Aerith, considering. "What do you mean, 'I would have to look after her'?"

"Hehe..." Zack scratched the back of his head, nervously, a habit indicating to Sephiroth that what was about to come out of his mouth wouldn't make him terribly happy. "Well, you know, people like to randomly walk into my rooms. They would never walk into yours--"

"No."

"Sephiroth--!"

"She is not _staying_ with me." The general shook his head. "There is a lock on your door. Use it."

"Seph--"

"Please?" Aerith spoke up. "At least think about it." She was scared out of her wits, but she was willing to try. Zack's words about Hojo and the suggestion of what they'd want her for was news to her and she hadn't liked the way Zack sounded over it. "I mean, I know... I'm sorry. It's not right to spring this on you." She turned to face Zack. "Zack, take me home, okay? The Turks don't scare me, I've been outrunning them for years now and--"

"Sephiroth, don't do this to me. I'm putting my life and career on the line here. You're my friend. Please, do this for me. I know you know what Hojo would do to her, I know you understand." His voice quieted as he continued. "Don't leave her to suffer the same way."

Sephiroth's eyes went sharp as he listened to Zack. "Do not presume to know what you don't."

"I'm not!"

"Zack would do the same for you." Aerith spoke up again, feeling bolder. Stepping forward, she strained to look up into Sephiroth cold eyes. He loomed over her, but she resolved not to let him see her fear. "I don't know what happened to you, but..." She laid an arm on his forearm and he tensed automatically under her touch. She nearly flinched when he ripped his arm away. "I'm sorry." She couldn't finish and looked down at the floor. He was still standing before her, didn't move an inch. "I don't know what they'll do to me and I don't need to stay in your rooms or anything, I didn't even know that was what Zack had in mind. I can stay here, but I think I would feel better knowing you have Zack's back. And mine."

Sephiroth regarded her for what seemed like hours. Minutes under his scrutiny was enough to make one jittery, but she didn't give in once. Finally, he looked up at Zack.

"We'll sort out the details later." With that, he turned and left the room.

* * *

"My dear Planet!" Aerith breathed, holding a shaking hand to her chest. She closed her eyes and turned around to Zack, who, when she opened them again, had a big smile on his face. "Did that mean yes?"

"That meant yes. I think." He cheered, grabbing her hands and dancing around the room with her.

"He's so cold. Distant. He barely spoke and he was terse with you. Is that his idea of friendship?"

"I don't know him all that well yet." Zack admitted. "Angeal, he knows him better. He's another First Class Soldier and he and Sephiroth have been friends for years. He's told me certain things about him in confidence, though he tells me Sephiroth has to be the one to answer some of my more personal questions. I've always had the impression that he's had a rough life. That's his way of protecting himself I'd guess, but I don't know for sure."

"Huh. But he shouldn't be so rude! A little politeness goes a long way!" Aerith huffed.

"Yeah, well. That's where you come in!" Zack grinned.

"What?"

"I know you're intimidated by him. We all are at some point. But... I want you to try and befriend him. Try and open him up a little!"

"I don't think he can stand the sight of me already. I value my life, Zack." Aerith smiled. Zack was ever the peacekeeper, the kind and loyal friend. It was obvious to her that Zack was sincere in wanting Sephiroth to find some happiness in friends. She just didn't think she could -- or should.

"I know, but... come on, he's really not that bad when you get to know him and if he's going to help us, I want you two to be friends. At least the civil kind."

Aerith chewed on her bottom lip nervously for a minute before nodding. "Okay. I'll try."

* * *

Sephiroth walked down the hallways without a facet of emotion playing across his face. Inside, he was churning.

He would never want another soul to suffer at the hands of that ridiculous head scientist Hojo. He'd had enough poking and prodding from the man in his own lifetime to understand where Zack was coming from. But he wasn't about to take in some girl and hide her away in his rooms when Zack needed him to. He'd already taken a chance on befriending Zack and he'd even found he _liked_ the man, but a woman?

And she was an Ancient.

She was most certainly wanted, Zack was right on that point. Zack may have thought he'd heard it all, but...

He had no idea. The talk about her and what she could do for the company was increasing. The Turks were beginning to get serious, which had probably pushed her to tell Zack, which in turn gave Zack the incentive to bring her in here, under his and now their protection.

He would help her, for Zack. He would do his best to keep her presence a secret.

But when the situation blew up in their faces...

He couldn't say what would happen then.

* * *


	3. settling in

**Halo**

_( sephiroth & aerith )_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything -- Square does, to their greatest benefit and my greatest displeasure. But not really. It would take to much effort that I would never be able to give. Damn.

* * *

Aerith threw herself backwards onto Zack's huge and ridiculously comfortable bed, feeling a little calmer than earlier now that she had met with Sephiroth, had a shower and made sure the door was securely locked. The sound of water pounding the floor resolutely in the bathroom at the other side of the room signalled she had a little time to herself.

She laughed aloud when she heard Zack start to sing. He was completely off key and far too loud, but she knew he hardly cared. He'd probably done it counting on her hearing and finding some sort of amusement from it. The smile was quickly wiped from her face at that thought. Zack seemed to always be trying to entertain her and make her comfortable -- she needed to find something to do for him, something that would garner a genuine smile and let him know how much she appreciated his friendship.

Filing that notion away in the back of her mind, her eyes swept over the darkened room, the only light coming from a lamp in the kitchen. It wasn't even turned completely on, she mused, it was simply dimmed. But it was nice. Relaxing.

His room was of a fair size, filled to the brim with any and every kind of appliance and sought after necessities; the perks of being Soldier First Class. Though one couldn't tell now with the shadows hiding in every corner of the room, the walls were painted an azure blue colour, the moldings and accents being varying tones of grey and silver. It was homey, she thought, especially with the way Zack lived. He was slightly messy, but it looked _right_. It screamed Zack.

"And this is where I'll be staying." She said to herself aloud, finally beginning to accept it. "But for how long?"

"As long as you want!" Zack piped up, startling her -- she hadn't even heard the water turn off! He grinned when he saw her laid out on his bed. "Woah, Aerith, we need to take things slowly first, not hit the sack at the first opportunity!"

"Zack." Aerith quipped, her cheeks flushing red. She knew it was all talk, but still! "That was _not_ my intention and it better not be yours." She finished sternly, moving to sit up on her knees, placing her hands on her hips in a motherly fashion.

"I'm just foolin' around."

She sighed. "I know. Hey..." Aerith quieted and she could feel her limbs slackening, as though the proverbial weight on her shoulders was no longer something of a phrase, but rather something real. "How long do you really think we can pull this off for? I don't want to stay here forever, though," her words quickened, falling out of her mouth in a rush, "I don't mean to say I don't appreciate this because I do. I really do, Zack. You can't possibly have any idea how much I appreciate it, but... we'll be found out eventually, don't you think?"

Zack's featured settled into a more serious expression and he walked over to sit on the edge of the bed. He stared out the window for a few minutes before lowering his eyes to the floor. "I don't know Aerith and I honestly don't think it'll last for more than a month... maybe not even. But when that time comes, I'll still help you. Hey, don't question it." He smiled boyishly. "You didn't think we would be able to scale the side of this building, right? I proved you wrong."

"I wasn't aware of the slide flaps that seem to decorate the old thing -- _that_ made it disgustingly easy."

"Anyways, just know I'm not going to leave you alone in this, okay?"

"Part of your 'Soldier honor'?" She queried softly.

"Heh, something like that." He chuckled, reaching over to take her hand in his.

She nodded, satisfied with that answer. Time to move on, Aerith, she thought. "Well, what shall we do then?" She wondered, regaining some of her usual elation.

"We could try and wreak havoc from this room." A mischievous gleam took residence in his eyes and Aerith was curious, despite every instinct telling her it probably wouldn't be anything wise.

"Oh?"

* * *

Sephiroth was trying in vain to tune out the conversation going on around him, but as usual, the sickening drawl of the President and the laugh that could only belong to Heidegger was ruining his concentration. How did he end up working for people like this? Not that it mattered -- his presence was merely required for these meetings, which were usually short and unimportant and as soon as it had begun, it was just as quickly over and he could walk away from their unfavourable company.

His mind was on other matters. Firstly, Angeal. He had a sneaking suspicion that he was the reason for Zack's knowledge about Sephiroth's past. It wasn't a well known one and he knew that his close friend and the ditz that was Zack were becoming very buddy-buddy with each other.

Not that he cared, which was surprising. He found he didn't mind Zack knowing, though he was curious about the extent to which he was aware.

Irritatingly enough, close behind those thoughts were thoughts of the girl sitting around somewhere upstairs with the aforementioned black-haired Soldier. She was... unique. He hadn't needed to be told to know that. Her eyes held the knowledge of someone who had seen too much at too young an age, who knew more than anyone should have ever needed to know.

He could sympathize.

And he might have, had he been such a person, but he was not.

It had been foolish of Zack to bring her into the company building. It had been foolish of her to try to run from the Turks, because they were skilled in the art of finding someone and finishing their assigned tasks. Sephiroth knew it wouldn't be long before they were found out.

Would he help them? He was still unsure. He had been having thoughts that gave him the incentive to help them, but...

"Sephiroth?"

The sound of his name ripped his focus, forcing him to concentrate on the meeting. He turned his head, casting his jade eyes onto the speaker; Rufus Shinra. The President's son. A self important brat. He was young, recently brought into these meetings to begin observing what he needed to know for the day he would take over Shinra. Hopefully _that_ day would never come to pass.

He didn't say anything, just waited for whatever it was Rufus wanted to say. The boy picked up on that fact after a moments silence and Sephiroth almost regretted giving him the room to speak. "It doesn't look as if you're listening. Don't you think, as High General, it would be to your advantage to do so?"

Fancy words. He wanted to scowl and make his disgust known, but he curbed it. He could see the look on the President's face beside his son -- shocked, fearful, but a small amount of pride was visible. Regardless of the spark of pride in his son, the President moved to correct him.

"I don't believe Sephiroth appreciates your concern and it doesn't concern you one way or another if he is or isn't listening. This particular meeting isn't to his benefit anyway, son, so perhaps that is why he seems to be otherwise occupied. He is a smart man, a very smart man. Don't go knocking him!" He informed the boy, whose petulant pout appeared at the first sign of being scolded.

"But--"

"Rufus." The stern command promising an unhappy end to the argument shut the brat up. The beefy President looked up into Sephiroth's cold eyes. "My apologies, Sephiroth."

"Apologizing for your son at every chance is not to your, nor your son's, benefit. If you will excuse me." Sephiroth stood, his imposing figure looming over them all quite enough to make them rethink their protests. Maybe now the brat would know better, he snarled inwardly, leaving the room without another word.

And gladly, he nearly collided with the man he wanted to find. "Angeal."

"Sephiroth! Another interesting meeting?" Angeal grinned, clapping the silver-haired warrior's shoulder good-naturedly.

"Interesting." He scoffed, raising a delicate eyebrow. "I was told off by none other than Rufus Shinra."

"What for!?" Angeal laughed.

"My disinterest must have been showing because he pointed it out. To everyone. It was hardly entertaining, I don't know why you're laughing." Sephiroth pointed out. "But before we discuss the brat any further," he tacked on, deciding that he liked that name for the blond troublemaker. It suited him. "What exactly have you told Zack about me? I seem to be a popular subject among the two of you."

"Ah." Angeal looked grim now. "I didn't go into details, but I made mention that your past was a shady and unpleasant one. Hopefully that's not the sound of me overstepping my boundaries? He asked, I answered... with no malicious intent!" He held up his hands in mock defence, though he already knew the answer to his own question.

"No." Sephiroth shook his head. "You told him of Hojo?"

"Only that he was largely a part of it. He gathered the rest for himself."

A silence accompanied them as they walked down the hallway, both at ease with each other. Sephiroth considered himself to be very lucky to have met someone like Angeal at a young age, before he'd had the time to perfect his anti-social behaviour. At least he knew somebody in the world knew about him and could...

Not pity him, but understand him.

"So, what did you do?" Angeal struck up the conversation once more, lacing his hands behind his head as he walked. "Did you put the runt in his place?"

Sephiroth made a sound of assent, rounding the corner that would lead them to their long time pit stop, the roof of the Shinra building. It was quiet, it was secluded and it was free of the impossible tension that radiated throughout the interior of the building. "I had him shaking in his million dollar socks."

* * *

Zack was off making appearances with the other Soldiers. It would be better that he go about his usual business, he'd said. She agreed, but that didn't stop her from feeling bored and lonely the second the door shut. The resounding click of the lock jutting into place made her relax and she leaned her head against the cool door for a moment, soaking it all in.

Would she grow to depend on that sound?

She turned to lean her back against the door. "What to do, what to do..." Her eyes swung back and forth around the room as she tried to come up with something to keep herself busy. She could clean for him... or she could come up with that special something she was going to do for him. "What would he like?" She asked herself, walking towards the kitchen, where she was positive she could find something. "Oooh, I think I found it." She spoke to the room, opening cupboards. "Cookies? Muffins? Anything to do with baking?" She laughed to herself.

That seemed to be the unanimous solution, judging by what was in his cupboards. Countless utensils and ingredients filled the second cupboard. He was so used to eating out, she thought, or eating at the cafeteria, he'd never used up what he'd had! Perfect!

"Baking and cleaning. Hopefully he'll get something out of that." She bit her lip, mulling it over once more before nodding. He would like it. He had a sweet tooth, she knew that. He would enjoy cookies, muffins and whatever else she could cook up. And the cleaning would ease her more than him, but hey.

She was living here now.

"But what are they doing, filling up a Soldier's rooms with baking things... they don't seriously believe any of them would do that..." She stopped herself in her tracks and looked at the ceiling. "...Do they?"

* * *

"Cloud!" Zack called over the crowds in the cafeteria, waving happily and hoping that his friend would see him. Sure enough, Cloud's blue eyes snapped towards him, searching for whoever had called him and a smile pasted itself onto his face when he saw Zack. Zack motioned for Cloud to come over to where he was and Cloud complied, eventually managing to push past all of the people who were trying to move in every direction all at once. Despite the grandeur of the building, the cafeteria was smaller than it should have been.

"Zack, how's it going?" Cloud asked, stepping up beside him. "No important missions to journey off on?"

"You'll get there one day, buddy. Don't sweat it." Zack reassured his friend, swinging an arm around the blond's neck. His spikes were suddenly a source of concern for Zack as they threatened to pierce his head -- were they as sharp as they looked, Zack wondered. He laughed out loud at the random thought and Cloud shot him a quizzical glance.

"What?"

"Nothing. But I came here to ask if you wanted to train with me."

Cloud's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "Me? Train with... you?" He spoke slowly, as if trying to decipher what the words meant, gesturing between himself and Zack in disbelief.

"Yeah. You're my best friend, I think I can set time aside for you. This way you can rise through the ranks faster and we can go on missions together! I'll be damned if you don't get to First Class!"

"You're really serious aren't you?" Cloud wondered, a little awe struck by the opportunity that had just been presented to him. He would never have said it, but he was more in awe of the fact that Zack had just called him his best friend than the proposal of training him. Cloud had always been picked on by other people, even adults, for his entire life -- and now here was Zack, so much better than him and a First Class Soldier, too...

Zack would never know how much that meant to him.

"Of course." Zack frowned. "Why, what's the matter?"

"I... nothing." Cloud said, pulling away from Zack's arm. Turning to face him, Cloud held his hand out. Zack looked confused for a second, but he clasped hands with the blond man anyway. "I promise I'll make you proud. I'll never give up."

A wide grin spread out on Zack's face. "Soldier's honor, Cloud."

"Soldier's honor."

"Let's do this thing!"

* * *

Sephiroth fought the urge to rub his temples as he and Angeal walked their separate ways.

_'Never show any weakness--!'_

The harshly spoken words crashed into him, pulled from memories to taunt him. He growled, pushing the sickening voice of Hojo away.

It took almost little effort to spar with Angeal, but when they continued onwards past two hours it could gnaw away at his patience. He had been the instigator this time, however. He had needed to work off the tension of too many decisions that still had no solutions, even after all this time. Usually he was never so stuck on choices like these, but then again...

Zack. He would go and see Zack and give him his... answer.

Just as soon as he'd decided that, he was back to square one again.

Soldier. What was left for him here? It was no longer representing what he wanted to be representing as a major figure as head of the army. Helping people and having a slight dominant control over the people was what he had signed up for in the beginning. He wanted nothing more than to live the life of an honorable Soldier -- but as memories started to resurface of his childhood at Shinra and now that rumours were being spread about where Shinra was headed... He wasn't so sure any longer whether or not he wanted to be a part of the faction.

Neither Angeal nor Zack had any clue about any this, but he was willing to hold off on being the bringer of bad news for as long as possible. Until he had concrete facts, he had no necessity to involve outside opinions. Both Angeal and Zack were fairly set in their ways about Soldier honor to begin with. He wouldn't be the one to ruin it with false words.

He couldn't deny that the slip of a girl in the white, flowery dress posed a problem to his conscience, either.

"Damn that Zack." Sephiroth muttered. His thoughts had taken him straight back to her, just like they had been doing all day. He was intrigued by her -- she was, after all, the last remaining Cetra. He wondered... if what was said about her was true. He would never ask, but he found he wanted to do some research on the nearly extinct race.

But it wasn't just her background that kept drawing him back.

Stepping onto the elevator, he realized felt for her, being chased after by a crazy scientist. She was too young, too vulnerable. There was strength in her eyes, but Hojo would be only too eager to break that.

Walking out of the elevator, which had managed to get him to where he wanted to be fairly quickly, he made his way over to Zack's door. Presuming it was locked, he knocked once.

No answer.

He frowned, given he wasn't in the company of anyone.

That could only mean one thing.

All the while knowing he wasn't inside, he spoke loudly through the door, "Zack? It's Sephiroth."

It took a couple of minutes, but eventually he heard the click of the lock as it unbarred the door and Aerith timidly opened the door, making sure that only he could see her and not the rest of the hallway. Still, despite her obvious fear of him, she wore a bright smile. He rose an eyebrow at the rest of her.

She was covered in... "Flour?"

"Oh, I'm making cookies. For Zack." She explained. "Umm... do you want to come in? I don't know where he is, but he's been gone for a bit now. I would think he'd be back soon."

Sephiroth pondered his options. He could walk through that door and find himself in the awkward company of this girl, or he could leave and find Zack. Which would no doubt be less painful for both he and the girl.

But maybe he could get some answers to his questions. Nothing personal of course, but more... general questions.

He let himself in and hoped he'd made the right decision when he heard her shut the door behind him.

* * *


	4. uncomfortable all around

**Halo**

_( sephiroth & aerith )_

Disclaimer: I do not own anything -- Square does, to their greatest benefit and my greatest displeasure. But not really. It would take to much effort that I would never be able to give. Damn.

* * *

"I'm sorry about the mess!" Aerith squeaked after she shut the door, beyond embarrassed. Sephiroth was here, in her kitchen -- Zack's kitchen -- and it was a complete mess. Looking down at her clothes, she could feel the heat rushing to her cheeks; nevermind the kitchen, _she_ was a mess! Gently brushing herself off, though it didn't do very much for her, she tried to think of a way to make this better and... less awkward, which was exactly the tone of the atmosphere at this particular moment.

Sephiroth said nothing in response, only serving to make her more self-conscious. He no doubt felt he couldn't be bothered to deign her with a response because she was such a sight.

All the while such thoughts were spinning through Aerith's mind, Sephiroth was disconcerted to find that the slip of a girl who'd opened the door, all smiles, could now no longer meet his eyes with her own. Perhaps it was the fact that he was being so quiet. Or perhaps it was the fact that he was indeed Sephiroth. He nearly sighed. He should have known, being that she was of the female variety. Although... he'd had yet to ever meet someone who wouldn't look him in the eyes. Much to his dismay, his presence demanded the action or else risk coming off as disrespectful and offensive -- or so they believed.

He decided that would be his icebreaker question. "Why do you stare at the floor so much in my company? However short of company we've ever been to each other anyway."

Her head snapped up and she looked stricken and panicked for a moment, before he caught the slight turning up of her lips. "Do you know who you are?"

"Clearly. But I've never commanded any sort of--"

"I know, I'm sorry... I just... I'm not used to you and to... this." She interrupted, gesturing to him and the room respectively. "You make me nervous. And I'm sorry about that." She added quickly, fidgeting and she gave him an apologetic smile as she turned to walk back into the kitchen. "I'll try to work on that."

"There is no need to be nervous. I pose no threat to you."

She looked down at the floor, gathering herself, before sucking in a deep breath and investing all her enthusiasm into a wide grin, clapping her hands together and nodding her head. "Okay!"

He was nothing less than amused. He didn't let it show.

She faltered only slightly. Well, she thought, she was going to have to work hard to crack him a little bit -- he probably had a lovely smile! Unaccustomed to long, tense silences, she felt she was more than welcome to break the one that ensued between them. "So you came here to see Zack?"

"Yes. And no."

"Oh?" She asked and he cursed the nervousness that appeared once again in her voice. He wasn't sure why.

"I needed to relay something to him. However, I was also interested in asking you a few questions. Nothing personal, but nothing terribly airy either."

"Oh." Her tone changed instantly and he could almost see the muscles tense beneath her porcelain skin, even from where he was sitting on the other side of the room. "What did you want to know?"

* * *

"What do you mean there's none left!?" Zack yelled at Kunsei, only slightly gasping for breath. He and Cloud had just finished his first training session, which had gone on longer than they had intended and now they'd found they had missed out on the main portions of dinner. Zack was especially upset by this. "I love those little green balls!"

"I took what was left..." Kunsei explained, shrugging and eyeing Zack as if he were crazy -- which was certainly how he was acting. "I was the last one to grab food. Where were you?"

"Busy!" Zack offered, plunking himself down onto the bench opposite Kunsei. Grabbing his friends fork -- "hey!" -- he started shovelling his peas down before Kunsei could react.

"Zack!"

Cloud shook his head at the raven haired man's antics.

"I gotta eat fast, damn it!" He spoke with his mouth full, making it just a little hard to understand, but both Cloud and Kunsei got the idea.

"Why? You usually put it off as long as possible cause you're always bored." Kunsei said.

"Er..." Zack stopped eating, his mind racing to catch up with his mouth. Did he just say that!? "I want a shower! Cloud made me all sweaty!"

The moment of silence spoke volumes.

"I'm leaving!"

* * *

"I want the Ancient and I want her _now_!" Hojo fumed, pounding his fist on the heavily structured steel table. Tseng looked back at him with a calm and composed expression, completely unaffected by the older man's outburst. He was used to it.

"We have not been able to locate her as of late... Odd, because she has never eluded us like this before."

"Did you give her any sign of your following her more than usual? Did you scare her off? I swear to you, Tseng, if you gave her warning of my request I will have your title stripped from you so fast you won't know what hit you." He snarled nastily, fixing cold, hard brown eyes on the Wutain Turk in front of him. Hojo wasn't quite sure that threat held any kind of power, but he would damn well try if he didn't get what he wanted.

What he needed.

"And you know what happens when a Turk is stripped of their title."

"I don't know why you would think--"

"I know of your close relationship with her. You watched over her for many years at Shinra's request and you may have grown... too attached, shall we say."

"I can assure you," Tseng retorted, his tone finally carrying a semblance of defense within it, "that I have done nothing to alert her to you. However, if you believe me ill-suited for the job, I would welcome you to any number of less than capable alternatives."

"See that you find her." Hojo whispered. "See that you find her quickly. My patience is wearing thin -- I have waited in the shadows for too long to get the go ahead for this project. It could bring us great things, you know."

"That is a matter of opinion."

"You Turks need to learn your place, Tseng. Mouthy comments like that will get you nowhere with some people." Hojo said, shaking his head in disapproval. "You may even end up next on my list."

"List?"

"Of experiments. There is always a shortage of subjects, you know..."

Tseng couldn't believe what he was hearing and he was beyond disgusted. Hojo had always had a screw loose, but he was sure that their inability to capture Aerith was starting to pull a few more.

He'd be damned if he ever intentionally found that girl.

"You can stuff your threats down your test tubes for someone else, Hojo. Turks do not respond well to them, especially not me. You will have the girl when I find her -- _if_ I find her."

Hojo turned his back on the man without another word and started pulling various columns of tubes from his shelves, filled with what looked to be various concoctions of mako and other unpleasant liquids. Tseng did the same and turned his own back on the scientist.

Mad scientist, Tseng amended as he left the laboratory. He had no desire to spend any more time in the room with that particular company.

* * *

"I mean no disrespect to you. I am simply curious." Sephiroth tried to rectify what had obviously been a mistake of sorts; the subject was a touchy one, which he'd had no doubts about from the beginning, but the last thing he felt like doing was upsetting her. Emotional females of any kind were not people he would willingly submit himself to.

She sighed. "It's just a fairly... important subject to some. I never know what people are asking for and why."

He nodded. Understandable. "You are of the Cetran race. The last, for certain?"

"Yes. If there were others, I would be able to feel it." She smiled sadly. "It's pretty lonely sometimes, knowing I'm different and having nobody to share my... uniqueness with."

"I can imagine."

She eyed him in a startlingly uncomfortable way. He felt like she could see right through him and it was ruffling. Those eyes held a phenomenal amount of untapped power and he could see it swirling within her. He waited for the question he knew she was debating to ask all the while trying to relax under her gaze; he'd never been comfortable being a subject of study. Sure enough, "Zack said you felt similar to how I feel, or something like that. In what way? If it's not too much to ask, of course!" She blushed, flustered as she once again realized just who it was she was talking to. Getting over that fact was clearly going to be difficult for her!

He made a small shrugging motion. "I suppose in the way that I am, being different from all of the other Soldiers in power and intellect of battle sets me apart." He said nothing more and she felt satisfied enough with the answer, not wanting to pry when she knew exactly how that felt.

"But yes, I am the last Cetra."

"That is cause enough for questions and speculation." He said, referring to her earlier comment of never knowing why people asked her some questions. "Be them good or bad intentions."

"Right," she agreed. "But some could use more tact."

"But... being that you're here, there must have been someone alive before you." Damn, this was a personal question, he thought. So much for not asking them.

She seemed more troubled by this question than the first and he decided this entire venture was a bad idea. He could do research through books and Shinra's computers -- he had access to everything he could possibly need. But before he could retract the question and the proposition of questions, she answered him.

"My mother died after getting me out of this building when I was younger. They took us captive when I was just born and we were kept here for... god knows how long, I can't remember and I never asked. But she was injured from what they did to her here and like I said, she died. She was the last full Cetra." Her voice was level even as she finished. Memories were resurfacing in her mind however, of her mother's face. If she went on any more she would only start to get upset.

"Full Cetra?"

"My father was human. I do know that much, though I don't know _who_ he is." She explained. "Making me a--"

"Half Cetra." He finished for her. "Interesting." And he certainly sounded interested. Though not in a psycho way like he was used to and that made her feel a little better about him being here, asking these things.

The lock in the door turned suddenly which made Aerith's head spin around to watch the door. Sephiroth didn't make any kind of motion to indicate he even heard anything, though she knew he had.

"Home sweet home!" Zack cried, walking in and slamming the door behind him, just barely forgetting to lock it. "Woah!" He exclaimed at seeing the mess of his kitchen, but Aerith smiled with giddy happiness when his eyes widened to the size of one-hundred-gil coins in amazement and wonder at the sight of cupcakes and cookies. "NO WAY!" He said, running over.

She giggled. "Yes way!" He was just an overgrown child sometimes.

"You're awesome!" He said, pecking her on the cheek before stuffing two cookies into his mouth.

"Zack!" Aerith scolded, placing her hands on her hips. "Offer some to our visitor first!"

Zack spun around in bewilderment. "Visi-- Sephiroth!" He grabbed another cookie and threw it at the general. "Have some happiness!"

The silver-haired warrior caught it deftly. "I do no--"

"Eat it!"

"No."

"Please!?"

"Is it always like this when you walk through the door?"

"Hey!" Zack retorted, indignation apparent through his body movement. "I had a good day."

"We can tell." Aerith smiled, getting back to work on making those cookies and cupcakes. Sephiroth had distracted her, because she had meant to have more done for Zack. He would go through the bunch she'd made far too quickly.

"So, whatcha doing here, Seph?" Zack asked, sitting down across from Sephiroth and laying back to relax. "Chattin' up my girl here?"

"Zack--" Aerith tried to interject, but he moved on like she hadn't spoken.

"Kidding, she's not my girl, but maybe she can be yours, who knows--"

"Zack!" Aerith tried again, firmer this time.

"I was here simply to ask her a few questions about her background." Sephiroth replied, brushing off Zack's continual hints towards his love life or lack thereof. "And I was actually here to tell you that I will help you."

"Seriously?" Zack grinned, sitting up straight. "Thanks Sephiroth, you have no idea how much this means to me -- us." He launched himself at Sephiroth for a friendly hug at which Sephiroth stiffened until he let go. "You'll be getting more of those, man, so get used to it!"

Sephiroth sighed inaudibly and stood. "I should be leaving now. Some may begin to wonder why I spend periods of time in this room."

"Some people are so uptight here." Zack agreed, clapping the taller man on the shoulder.

"This is a military academy, Zack." Sephiroth reminded, raising an eyebrow at him. "They are usually uptight for good reason in military academies."

"Fine, but who would believe you would be like that anyway? You're such a ladies' man!"

"Hardly."

"Bye Sephiroth!" Aerith chirped from behind them, the first words she'd said since he'd mentioned his decision to help them. He was a little shaken by the tears sitting in her eyes, though she _was_ wiping them away... Sephiroth nodded his acknowledgement and return of the sentiment before opening the door and stepping out with Zack. When Zack had closed the door behind them, Sephiroth nodded back towards the room.

"Be careful with how loud you two get. These walls are supposed to be perfectly soundproof, but there are no guarantees."

"Heheh... loud, huh?"

"You know perfectly well what I mean." Sephiroth responded dryly, conjuring up different ways of shutting Zack's perverted mind off.

"Yeah, yeah. Stop worrying. And seriously Seph, thank you."

He nodded once more and Zack scratched the back of his head. "We need to work on those communication skills, my friend. And by the way... do you think you can keep coming to visit Aerith every so often? She wants to get to know you more, I think and from what I could gather from you, you're pretty interested yourself. Not that way," Zack added when Sephiroth shot him a look, "but I mean, knowing her background and stuff. You seem pretty interested. If you can become friends, she'd be comfortable around you and you would have the pleasure or retrieving some more information. Though... I'd like to see you two interact over more than that."

"Are you finished?"

"No." Zack grinned.

"I see." Sephiroth turned and started walking away. "I told you I'd help you and I suppose part of that includes getting her to trust me. I will visit here, though I will not be conforming to your unspoken thoughts."

"Damn, are you a general of battle and reading thoughts now, too?"

"No, but I fear I already know you too well."

And Zack liked how he really sounded to fear that.

* * *

"You know, I thought he was cold and terse his last visit... but he was so much more... open. Not open open, but you know, better." Aerith said quietly to Zack as they laid beside each other in Zack's bed. It was late in the night now and the kitchen was clean, as well as the baker herself. "I liked that he came to see me today. It was enjoyable, though I was uncomfortable in the beginning. I hate being asked questions about my heritage, but he seemed genuinely sincere about not wanting to pry."

"He was probably feeling better being around you because he'd decided he would help." Zack ventured. "As for the questions... he's just interested in the Cetra like everybody else, but he respects boundaries."

"You think he'll befriend me? I tried to get some sort of friendly reaction from him today, but nothing worked..." She frowned.

"It'll take a bit. Don't worry, he'll come around." He reassured.

"I'm relieved he's going to help us."

"Yeah..."

"So what did you do today when you left?" Aerith switched the subject, feeling a little drowsy, but deciding she wanted to focus on Zack and his day before she really called the day quits. He'd looked so happy when he walked through the door today. She made mention of that.

"My best friend, Cloud, is an infantryman in Shinra right now. I told him today I'd train with him to help him in rising through the ranks of Soldier til' he hit First Class. We'd have a blast on missions. He was in such awe and he surprised me when we finished our first session today... he has a lot of potential and I think he'll start to realize it with my help and start to feel less shy and awkward. Maybe he'll let himself shine and the higher ups will finally see it."

"Cloud, huh? What a cute name. Does he look as cute as he sounds?"

"You'd probably love his hair. It's bright, _bright_ blond and spiky. Looks just like a chocobo!" He laughed and Aerith laughed with him as an image invaded her mind's eye.

"I wish I could meet him." She smiled.

"Me too." He sighed, turning on his side to face her. "Maybe when this is all over... you can meet him. He'd instantly like you."

"I think I'd like him, too. He sounds sweet." She smiled.

He nodded and stretched. "Tired?" He asked as she yawned. She nodded.

"Making cookies and cupcakes for you took all the energy out of me!"

"Yeah right!"

"We're such cases..."

"Yeah, but it works." He smirked.

"You're right!" She acquiesced and she didn't feel much like talking anymore. Zack obviously felt the same as he followed her lead. He quickly fell asleep and as he snored, she continued to think, suddenly unable to sleep. Thoughts about Sephiroth kept popping up in her mind, distracting her from everything else.

Sephiroth pulled something inside of her, she admitted. When he had talked to her today, she found herself mesmerized. Probably all boiling down to the usual celebrity-feel he had, but she liked to think it was something else. They had things in common, being outcasts of a sort. He'd made a good point saying his power set him apart. He was very much different from any other Soldier the world ever had and no doubt ever would come across. He was unique.

Just like her.

And now she wanted to get under that hard shell and see the real man underneath it all. Zack had no clue how much his encouragement was working.

Mostly, she wanted to see him smile. She had gotten the impression very quickly that it was something he rarely ever did and it seemed so wrong.

She would get him to smile, she decided. And she would make this situation work the best it possibly could.

* * *


End file.
